


Featherlight Touches

by siangjiang



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feather as Sex Toy, Haphephobia, sex without touching, very mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Sam doesn’t like people touching him, but him and Fragile find ways around that.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Featherlight Touches

Sam sat his backpack aside and stripped off the top half of his suit. He just delivered the last package and for once the sun was out, not a cloud in sight. No way he was going to let the nice, warm weather pass him by. He leaned back against his bag and closed his eyes, soaking up as many D vitamins as possible.

“I can’t even remember the last time the weather was this nice”

Sam didn’t even flinch. He was used to Fragile appearing out of blue air by now. For a while neither of them spoke, but Sam felt watched. He didn’t know what she liked about his bruised and scarred body, but he allowed it. Let her watch all she liked. He didn’t mind when it was her.

“Look what I found” she suddenly said, and he opened his eyes to a bright yellow feather with a white tip being held right in front of his face.

He looked it over. “Never seen a bird like that”

“Me neither. I wanted to keep it so I put it in a sterilizer and for some reason it came out incredibly soft”

She smiled at him, holding up the feather, an unspoken request for permission in the air. Him not pulling away was her answer. She gently ran it across his cheek.

She was right. It was incredibly soft. Like fluffy down. Then she turned it over, pointing the tip directly at him, and the touch became more defined. He didn’t mind this. This was okay.

To let her know, he leaned back and relaxed completely against his bag, giving her free range. The feather caressed his sensitive skin, down his arm and up again, across his throat and over his chest. It found a nipple and made slow circles around it. A pleased sound escaped Fragile when it hardened.

He just watched her. The gentle touches were firing his nerve endings up in an unfamiliar way. He was used to everything scraping, scratching, biting, hurting. It was rare for any kind of touch to be pleasant.

The feather moved further down, following the outline of his abs, dancing at the edge of his naval.

He knew where she wanted to go, so he pinched the feather between two fingers, safely away from her hand, and pulled it away from her. At first she looked confused until he stroked the feather across her cheek, making her close her eyes with a happy smile. She opened the front of her jacket halfway, revealing some of her wrinkled skin, and he ran the feather down her front while she went to work undressing him further.

Careful not to touch his skin she unzipped his suit all the way down. The zipper went far enough to even uncover his behind in case he needed to relieve himself, so it was easy to free his cock. Commando, as she expected. He despised underwear.

She giggled when he found the ticklish spot behind her ear and took the feather back, starting where she had left off. From his navel she drew patterns to his thighs, stroking them teasingly before sending the feather across his balls. That made his cock stir and she stroked it from bottom to tip as it hardened and rose until it was flat against his stomach. 

Gently she ran it up and down his shaft, the closest thing she could offer him to a handjob, and tickled the tip along the bloodshot head. He dug his fingers into the grass beneath them and threw his head back, alternating between spreading his legs and closing them back up, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted more or less. 

Not that it made a difference. He couldn’t hide his cock, exposed as it was on his stomach, and Fragile took full advantage of that. Eventually he could do nothing but squeeze his thighs tightly together and turn his face to the side as she tortured his cock with featherlight touches. His body went stiff and stunted grunts forced their way out of his throat. Suddenly she stopped. He gave her a wild, desperate look.

“I can’t tell if you’re enjoying it when you look like that” she told him, but her smirk betrayed her. She knew perfectly well.

He fell back against his bag and spread his legs as wide as possible, giving her his best _Look I’m enjoying it. Are you happy now?_ look, while his cock desperately twitched.

“Consent is important, Sam” she smiled and went back to work.

His body wanted to close his legs back up, so to keep them spread he grabbed his knees, keeping himself open for her.

“Goddammit Sam” she said, sounding like she was being overwhelmed with love. He knew why. After all she had been through nothing was hotter than someone giving themselves over to her, letting her set the phase.

“Look at me” she said, and their eyes met just before orgasm hit him. He always looked like it hurt, she had told him that, but it didn’t. In fact, it was one of the few things that was devoid of pain.

She kept stroking a bit longer, just to see him tremble and to test if he’d close his legs. He didn’t and she finally let him collapse limply on the ground.

Just as he felt like he was about to drift off he felt the feather gently stroke his cheek.

“Don’t fall asleep here, Sam” Fragile said “You don’t want to be here when the weather change”

Groggy he zipped his suit and sat up. He gave her crotch a quick glance. “What about you?” he asked “You want me to...?”

“No. I took care of myself while you were out of it. Didn’t you hear me moan?”

“No. Sorry”

She sighed “Men!” but her tone was teasing. Then she held up the feather. “Can I keep this or do you want it to play around with in your room?”

Sam did his best to look like that was a silly idea and laughed awkwardly. Fragile smiled.

“Okay, I’ll keep it then” She hid it inside her jacket and padded it “It’ll be right here”

He tried not to look too longingly at it, instead turning his gaze toward the mountains in the distance where clouds had started to roll in.

“Hm, better get going” he mumbled and Fragile nodded.

“You know how to contact me” she said and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Sam gathered his things and set off towards the nearest shelter. At least no one would question why he looked so exhausted.


End file.
